rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tariq
Summary Tariq is a character played by Ryan Moore, after Largo was killed in Week 12. He's a large sized human templar at 6'2' 220 lbs with a huge shield and pink boots. He also wields a massive two handed sword and a mace. Heavy Spoilers ''Key Events Origin Before joining the Templars, Tariq led a solitary life as a stone mason and an armorer. He joined the party in Week 13 after his predecessor Largo was killed. He joined the group with his companion, Dana, to help them escort Karla and her baby into the lands of the Longborn kingdom. First Week In the first battle the group fought after leaving the Templar base in Raekwon, Tariq was downed and nearly killed with one hit to the abdomen from a bandit in the Old City. The Red... Dinner In Week 18, the party were in invited to dine with Prince Zeldir. As it happened, the Prince was a turncloak and attempted to assassinate the party. However, the party were too efficient and slaughtered the guard, the Prince and Sir Cil. To the sadness of Tariq and Victarian, Dana was decapitated during the battle when she healed Victarian from the brink of death. Victarian said words over her body and Tariq gave her her last rights as well as taking her holy symbols to carry on her legacy. '''Death' Tariq, along with his squire Reptar, met his end in the Silver Well Inn, where a group of Voraci cornered the party and a spellcaster among them burned him and Reptar to death with a fireball spell, also setting the building on fire. He was succeeded by Ryan's third Solum character, Marius Sagitta. Show/Hide Spoiler ''Trivia *His skin is of a 'dark' shade. *He rolled a 17 on hotness, tying with Smee and Voytek Redhorn for the most handsome player character in Rollplay History. *Has a horse named Buttercup (named by DM Neal), that was nearly killed in the battle with the hobgoblin brigands in Week 18. *His character sheet is available, in its current iteration. * Lost 13 hitpoints permanently and gained a permanent -2 penalty for his right hand from Lady Felicity's black dagger (since Tariq mostly uses 2 handed weapons with both hands, Neal allowed this to be a -1 instead with those weapons). * Was Knighted on Week 27 by Lord Cawthorne of Port Tyler, named "Sir Tariq the Terrible". * Took Lord Rektar's son Reptar as a squire. Notable Equipment Chronology *Week 13 - Pink Boots *Week 18 - Two handed Sword (+3) taken from Prince's dead bodyguard(who was also supposed to train him to be a better fighter). Was sold later after he got a better sword. *Week 20 - An enchanted cloak named "Duskshroud" that gives +1 to AC, taken from the Voraci champion called "Reaper" *Week 20 - A Two Handed Sword named "The Reaper" which gives the wielder two attacks per turn, taken from the Voraci champion called "Reaper". It was shattered against a lowly foot soldiers armour in Week 29. * Week 27 - Necklace of Protection (+2), gained from Lady Felicity and identified by Zanzil in Week 27. Exchanged this for Duskshroud with Victarian. Notable Feats and Kills * '''Trolling the trolls:' Tariq quite effortlessly sliced three trolls to pieces with his new "Reaper" sword. * Get Out!: Tariq attacked and pretty much by himself drove the vampire into retreat from Lady Morrowhammer's house that had tried to set a trap for the party and had charmed Victarian. * I Dub Thee Sir Tariq: '''Tariq was Knighted by Lord Cawthorne of Port Tyler as a reward for helping to kill the vampire that was terrorizing the town and his daughter. * '''Slice & Dice: '''Cleaved through many, many orcs. His relentless attacks along with Victarian's caused many soldiers of the orc legion to flee in panic. * '''Déjà vu: Ryan managed to shatter the magical sword, Reaper, by hitting a Voraci footman through a string of unlucky die rolls, much like his character Bregor in the original campaign, where he rolled a series of 1's and accidentally broke the Bow of Theseus. ''Kill Count '' * Week 13: Bandit, 4 Ogres *Week 14: 1 Voraci Lancer * Week 18: 2 Hobgoblins, 1 Castle Guard * Week 19: 1 Ettin, 1 Ghoul * Week 20: 1 White Worg * Week 21: 4 Bugbears * Week 22: 3 Trolls * Week 23: Bouncer * Week 25: Angry Dwarf * Week 28: 17 Orcs (Archers/Halberds) * Week 29: 2 Voraci Soldier Notable Tariq/Ryan Quotes Week 17 * Neal: "If you search long enough on the internet you will find My Little Ponies boning dragons!" Ryan: "Well that's just hot!" Week 19 * To Neal "Can we breathe?" Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Rollplay Solum Category:Solum Week 13 Category:Solum Week 14 Category:Solum Week 17 Category:Solum Week 19 Category:Solum Week 20 Category:Solum Week 21 Category:Solum Week 22 Category:Solum Week 23 Category:Solum Week 25 Category:Solum Week 28 Category:Solum Week 29 Category:Solum Week 30